


Can we bring back those days?

by Tapioca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Arumika cause i love their friendship, Gen, Shiganshina Trio, i wrote this a year ago but idk what to do with it anymore, post chapter 90, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapioca/pseuds/Tapioca
Summary: Mikasa has a question for Armin.Who would think that such a trivial topic would lead them to have the conversation they have been avoiding until now





	Can we bring back those days?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after they saw the ocean and the flashbacks of them being together and yet they were starting to drift apart, plus i have the hc that they had always cut their hair one another (?)

Mikasa was looking for Armin, she had a sort of request for him and well, she knew that her best friend would likely disapprove her decision, but nevertheless would accept it either way. She found him near the cabin they were staying in, sitting on a bench looking at the forest, with that expression that reflected his thoughtful personality.

  
Armin noticed her immediately. "hi, don't mind me, I was just, uhm, trying to relax for a while", a task that has been quite difficult for them. They were always in danger, looking for answers for stuff they barely understood. Having a minute of tranquility was more than enough. She sat beside him, and he started to speak, sharing his thoughts out loud. "Lately I've been wondering, if we have really changed at all" he paused and scratched his nose, "I mean, with the other guys is rather obvious, they are way taller and look older, meanwhile i haven't grow an inch!", he left a nervous chuckle, Mikasa just smiled silently.

It's true that their friends have changed physically specially on height, much to Levi's annoyance, but Mikasa has yet to admit that she found that amusing. Armin continued their one sided conversation, "I know it's stupid, after all we are going through, feeling insecure about my height is the most trivial worry i should have, it’s just, ugh i can't help it!", he started to feel ridiculous after saying that, but he knew that Mikasa would never judge him.

Behind those thoughts, they both knew, there was something deeper. Their insecurities have never been a secret between them, but they usually avoided the topic. Something has changed, which made them hard to speak about their true feelings. They knew they had to have this conversation, but talking about it would be like admitting defeat, wherever that meant at this point. But as time passes, Eren seems like an old memory, someone they barely know.

Through their life, it has always been the three of them together, complementing one another in a eccentric, yet perfect way. They knew how the other is feeling just by looking at them, when they talked, laughed and fight against the odds, everything felt safe, they were at home no matter what, and they were inseparable... or so they thought, their relationship lingers in the air, and none of them know how to reach it, or know if they want to.

  
It was Mikasa who broke the silence, avoiding Armin's gaze. "I have been thinking about how far we've got, ever since the wall was destroyed, we were together" her voice was like a whisper, like she didn't wanted to hear herself "part of me hoped that after we reached the basement everything was going to change for the better, like those old times, but it's gotten worse". The forest was getting dark, the chirping of the crickets filled the silence between them, the stars were the only light left. "Eren drifts apart from us, each day I felt it has something to do with me, maybe if..." she couldn't finish her sentence, Armin reached out her hand to let her know she's not alone.

It's strange to think how such a trivial topic led to the conversation they were afraid to have. They both knew something has changed about Eren, but they wanted to believe he would be himself again one day. "You know, ever since we saw the ocean, I feel like Eren is not the same, but I have no way to say explain why exactly", the blonde brushed his hair behind his ear, something he does every time he starts to feel anxious, "our ideas are different, he has other perspectives and I..." he stopped, he doesn't want to accept the fact that he might not be as close to them as he was before.

Mikasa wasn't the best with words, that was a trait he admired about Armin, but she felt the need to share what she was feeling, "I know what you mean, and is something hard to think about", she fixed her scarf around her neck "he is far from us again, and this time I’m not sure if we are able to reach him"

They stayed in silence for a while, the atmosphere has changed, and there is no way of taking back their words.

"Eren is a fighter, and if there's something we both know is that he would always be there for us. I know that now he has his mind on other issues, like this is his battle and not ours, but we should be there for him. Someday we would go back and be just as before."

They both knew it was a lie, Armin is not the best at that, but there, with theirs fingers tangled, knowing that they are together for now is all they needed to be able to keep fighting.

Minutes passed, until Armin blinked and remember something, "Mikasa! what were you looking me for?" she laughed silently, the kind of expression only Armin and Eren knew, "yes, I was going to ask you if you could cut my hair" Armin smiled, "well sure!", after running his fingers through his hair he added "maybe a haircut is all I need to look older, don't you think?" Mikasa nodded, it would be a change, but maybe is better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> So it might be ooc, but i really like armin and mikasa's friendship so i tried my best
> 
>  
> 
> that and i stopped reading the manga after the ocean chapter so, my only reference is stuff i see from others, so yeah


End file.
